ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Killzone Spark Frenzy: Volume 1
Killzone Spark Frenzy: Volume 1 is a graphic novel by Corey Burgiel that takes place in the 2070's within a science-fictional galaxy based on the modern era with steampunk and dieselpunk gernes. It depicts a near-future and alternate history of humanity under a military democracy (which is also a rebellion) that is fighting for survival against a totalitarian empire led by a military dictatorship that seeks to enslave them. A young teenager named Jaden Toadson is selected as a soldier in the ranks of the Galactic Rebel Alliance to confront the evils of the threat. The first volume was first made in 2008 and then finished in 2009. Inspiration The first volume was greatly inspired by two real-world events: the Second World War (WW II) and the War on Terror. Much of the events of the story, along with the cultures, religions, and nations of the KSF universe, are modeled after the world countries of the 19th, 20th, and 21st centuries, along with the ancient Medterranean city-states. The Galactic Rebel Alliance, for example, is primarily connected with Ancient Sparta and the United States of America. Ivaball, because of its religious government and culture, is based on medival Europe and the Austro-Hungarian Empire while the Germanican Empire is similar to Soviet Russia, North Korea, Napoleonic France, and finally, and above all of the others, Nazi Germany. Celoria, due to its tribalistic conditions and desert-based survival, are closely related toward the Celtic tribes of Ancient Gaul (France) and the Native American tribes of the Great Plains. The Orks, who have ravaged a Celorian village within the book, are an inspiration towards the Vikings and Scottish Highlanders. Setting Plot Chapter 1 The story begins with flashbacks of four scenes of conflict, including the dawn of man, the Greco-Persian War, the Crusades, and a samurai slaughtering a villager in front of a peasant girl in Feudal Japan. The other two flashbacks reveal an alien invasion with giant ships looming over New York City, along with Terrans stealing enemy ships in order to escape the occupation of Earth. The scene then leads to the events of the Mutant-Terran War with General William Irrendo holding a dead child. He cries and asks an unknown man in front of him if there was a reason they have to keep on fighting the war. The strange figure replies by telling him to ignore the thought and then tells him that they have to catch up. Irrendo does not care and keeps on questioning him. The story then moves on to the year 2033, deep within the surface of Vadder, a desert planet that is being mined by SCORPIO Inc.. Jaden Toadson, a slave of the corporation, discovers a saucer-shaped artifact with a two-headed eagle with the letter "M" on its body. He takes a picture of it and then gets inside it, revealing that the artifact is actually a tomb. Drake Blavinski tries to get Jaden to go back, but Jaden, due to his amazement, continues looking until he faces a Gorrat that tries to kill him, but is then killed. Jaden returns to a large headquarters, where he is sent to meet his boss, Gordon Ponaski. He brings with him a disk, in which Gordon claims to be from the surface, seeing that he will get to the surface and achieve a million bucks, although he also tells Jaden he failed because he was usually too slow. Jaden leaves in disappointment after he is told that "nothing is impossible" and tells him to leave. Jaden, while at his quarters, thinks over about the disk until Drake arrives to greet him. The two end up having a conversation, in which one part eventuallt shows Drake impersonating Adolf Hitler as a joke. The disk then violently cracks and unleashes a robot spider controlled by a shadowly figure in glasses, who sends a message about the coming conflict. Theme Characters Rebel Alliance *Jaden Toadson: A 13-year old soldier and sergeant in the Galactic Rebel Alliance and the main protagonist. He seeks out answers as he leads his squad during the events of the book. *Drake Blavinski: Jaden's life-long friends and American explosives expert of Russian and Polish descent. He wears a pair of googles to reveal his past as a miner. *Yoko Lushneil: A professional sniper and Jaden's love interest. A former member of a Corellian tribe, she joins his squad by the time she and Jaden end up at Lab 43. *Seth McCean: An Irish American heavy weapons expert and spy working along side with Jaden Toadson. *Cyrene of Sal'ma: A mysterious, young, and immortal, green-haired woman who is rarely seen in the first volume. *The Colonel: A colonel Rebel Alliance and World War III veteran in his 50's. He appears to be a father figure towards Jaden and has turned out to have some knowledge of the enemy. Ivaball *Rose Afherin: A deeply religious Ivaballian daughter of Cornello. She has a cetain love interest with Jaden Toadson during his diplomatic mission on Ivaball. *Cornello Afherin: The reigning pope of Ivaball and Rose's father. Germanican Empire *The Fuhrer-Kaiser/Father: The absolute emperor and military dictator of the Germanican Empire, father of the experimental children of the Hamtinburg Dynasty, and one of the main antagonists of the series. He is a charismatic, intelligent, arrogant, and ruthless tyrant bent on the enslavement of humanity, along with the destruction of the Rebel Alliance. *Major Karl Augustus Hamtinburg: The insane and sadistic uncle of the Fuhrer-Kaiser and head of the top secret Imperial Homunculus Project. *Lust: The Mongooseral child of the Fuhrer-Kaiser with the ability to use hypnosis and can turn her fingers into blades. She is the personification of Lust. *Gluttony: Son of the Fuhrer-Kaiser who cannibalizes his enemies and can pouch on his prey with super-speed. *Kollin Augustus Hamtinburg/Envy: Son of the Fuhrer-Kaiser who can turn his arms into weapons and can disguse himself as any male figure. Trivia Category:Killzone Spark Frenzy Category:Volumes Category:Graphic Novels Category:Settings